Vanilla
Vanilla is an ambitious Fairy deeply tied to Felarya's essence. Story Promise of Power At first a weak Fairy in Felarya's fairy court, an altercation with faerie Queen Tallulah convinced her to leave her domain and become stronger. To do so, she coerced Zamamura, a powerful Djinn, into granting her the source of Felarya's powers. To prevent Vanilla from being overpowered with said power - Baphomet's energy - she was sealed away and kept in an amnesiac state. There, she was found by a wandering Myrtil Erudessa who took care of her, healing her and allowing her to stay by his side. Despite being somewhat dismissive at first, Vanilla found in Myrtil a confident and lover, one who could protect her - despite himself constantly needing protection due to his antics. Nevertheless, the two began traveling together. Inside One's Soul Vanilla was attacked several times by various sources such as Mifraha Harumageddon or Naxxragma, manipulated by Zamamura into stopping her, but Myrtil saved her each time. This even resulted in Vanilla losing her wings, but Myrtil managed to heal her from that. Eventually, Myrtil would manage to obtain the truth from Zamamura, who told him that Vanilla was incomplete and had to risk everything in order to be saved. As the world became more and more unstable due to Baphomet awakening within Vanilla, Myrtil brought her to the core of Baphomet's essence and fought her, Vanilla resolved to let her Soul shatter in the process. However, Myrtil managed to protect their common memories, and upon returning to the material realm, allowed Vanilla to be fully restored, her memories complete and her existence at peace. Myrtil and Vanilla would later have a Future Child, Chocolat Erudessa. Appearance Vanilla is a green-eyed fairy with extremely long purple hair and butterfly wings in shades of purple and gold, dressed in similarly-colored clothes. Her favorite size is around 30 centimeters. Personality Vanilla - before her amnesia - was described as arrogant, ruthless, power-hungry, proud and considering herself to be deserving of Felarya's throne. Upon losing her memories however, Vanilla showed a softer side - one that accepted to rely on others a little, more humble and altruistic, although Vanilla still denied the slightest trace of feelings for Myrtil for a long time. At first refusing to admit any feeling and keeping her queenly facade, Vanilla eventually matured into a much more compassionate being, one who understood the gravity of her actions and was ready to die in atonement for them. The strength of her bond with Myrtil, however, allowed her to transcend this and return to life, finally admitting how she treasured their shared memories. Powers * Supernatural Agility and Reflexes: Naturally, as a fairy, Vanilla is quite swift, and able to fly as well. * Enchantment Magic: Vanilla is a skilled enchantress, specialized in Mind alteration. * Shapeshifting: Like all fairies, Vanilla can freely change size; being tied to Baphomet allows her to become as immense as she desires. * Chaos Magic: At the apex of her power, Vanilla can shatter the very rules of existence with Baphomet's absolute power. Storylines * Felaryan Epic features her. Trivia * Vanilla's name, much like Myrtil, is derived from a type of food or aroma - here, vanilla flower. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Sea of Love by Frisco. Category:Character Category:Fairy Category:Felarya